I Could Never Leave You
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: A rewrite of "The Breakup". Basically how I wish "The Breakup" had went.


**A/N: Hello everyone! So upon popular request I have written a re-write of the breakup. We all know it needs done. So here it is! Did everyone love last night's episode of glee? There was zero finchel interaction but for me Puck and Klaine made up for that. Oh and just so you know this takes place at the end of Makeover. I know I already rewrote that but I am writing this one to make it finchel friendly. Review please!**

"Brody stop, seriously stop it." Rachel pleaded trying to push Brody off of her.

"Oh come on we were just having some fun!"

"Well that makes one of us. I thought we were just friends, that's why I invited you here. Even if I did want more which just to make this clear I do not, I have a boyfriend."

Almost as if on cue a loud thumping on the door interrupted their argument and Rachel's rejection speech.

As Rachel opened the door her face went from a large smile to a look of confusion, then to a strange mix of the two.

"Finn? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the army, remember the reason I got put on that train here." Rachel said the word "train" with venom and hurt evident.

"Rach it's uh, well it's a long story. But before we begin with that you may want to deal with your little visitor over there." Finn said his eyes never leaving a clearly pissed off Brody.

"Oh right, Brody you need to leave. But if it's any constellation I was going to throw you out anyways."

Brody looked at her hesitantly as if she were to suddenly change her mind. No such luck. After a few seconds she gave him a look and pointed to the door.

"Fine, it's probably best you didn't let me kiss you anyway, I bet you completely lack talent there just like you do everywhere else." Brody insulted in a childlike voice only to find that the insult didn't faze her in the least.

Before Finn had a chance to put the jackass in his place Brody was out the door. Fine by him, nobody just insults Rachel and sticks around.

"Sorry about that, I never was a very good judge in character." Rachel said with a small smile and blush.

"Hey don't worry about it, are you okay though? What he said was pretty uncalled for." Finn asked concernedly while discreetly clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Rachel felt his concern but was almost ashamed to look him in the eyes. "I'm fine, honestly that insult is nothing compared to the insults I received in high school."

"Rachel-."

"No I don't want to talk about this now. You're here let's just go to bed alright."

For the first time since she came to New York she went to bed happy. Maybe it was because she knew Finn was safe now, or maybe it was just that she was laying against the firm broad chest of the man she loves more than anything.

The next morning she as usual was up before him and walked into Kurt at the table.

"Hey Kurt what's up?"

"Rachel I'm just going to come out and ask this. Did Brody spend the night? All I knew was that there was somebody in your bed with you and I was too scared of what I might see if I checked."

"Well yes I wasn't alone but it wasn't Brody. It was Finn actually, he surprised me last night."

Just as Rachel spoke of Finn he himself came waltzing out of the bedroom.

"Well I'm going to go now, Blaine said he had something huge to tell me and I can't wait any longer." Kurt squealed practically running to his bedroom.

After a few moments of awkward silence Finn finally spoke up.

"What are we doing Rach? I mean we're acting like we're strangers. Like we weren't about to get married twice last year." Finn asked tiredly as he walked over to her and took her hands.

"You're right which is why tonight I say you come with Kurt and I to this place called Callbacks it's where all of the NYADA people go to hang out and you should come it'll be fun." Rachel explained taking standing up on her tiptoes giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Were you guys just talking about Callbacks? Because if so count me and Blaine in. He said he's coming to New York this weekend to visit." Kurt said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well it's settled then we will all go to callbacks this weekend and we will all sing karaoke just like old times." Rachel said with a smile that definitely reached her eyes.

Although the smile on Finn's face didn't do as much which was quickly noticed by Rachel.

"Hey Kurt can I have a moment alone with Finn please?"

"Oh yeah sure I should go check to see what time Blaine will be getting here anyway." Kurt said quickly dashing out of the room but still keeping them in earshot.

As soon as Rachel thought he was in his room again she walked over to Finn and took a seat on his lap.

"Finn please be honest with me, I swear I won't be upset or mad. You don't really want to go to Callbacks do you?"

"What? Of course I want to go." Finn lied with his obviously fake smile.

"Finn." Rachel warned.

With a sigh Finn finally dropped his fake smile.

"Fine I don't want to go, but I mean it's really stupid don't even worry about it. You guys should go have a good time."

"You are seriously insane if you think that on your first week here I'm just going to go out without you. I say that this weekend we let Kurt and Blaine have their night out and we stay here and just cuddle up on the couch." Rachel suggested as her arms snaked around his waist.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to be bored and have no fun because of me."

"Believe me I won't be bored if I'm with you."

The weekend got here remarkably fast.

As Kurt and Blaine left Finn and Rachel began their night on the couch.

"This is nice, being wrapped up in your arms and just doing nothing. I love it."

"Yeah so do I, I've just really missed this."

Rachel looked up at Finn with complete and utter adoration. Before snuggling into his side and falling asleep.

About an hour later Finn heard some pounding on the door. Instead of waking Rachel up he decided to let her get her sleep.

As he opened the door his face went red. It was that douche bag from the other night who insulted Rachel.

"Can I help you?" Finn asked icily.

"Oh it's you, well I was just here to apologize to Rachel but I'll just wait until you leave."

"Leave? What makes you think I'm leaving?"

"Well it's just that you aren't exactly New York material. You're more live at home until your thirty and marry some loser material."

"You're just jealous, it's getting kind of late you should just go home." Finn said as he shut the door on his face."

He took one look at Rachel and knew that Brody was right. She was perfect, she was a star. He was a loser and not just any loser specifically a Lima Loser the one thing he swore he'd never be.

As he sat there thinking Rachel had woken up.

"Hey Finn? Let's go to bed now I don't really want to spend the night on the couch." Rachel said with a chuckle.

He was just bringing her down and if stayed he would just continue to do that. Well that's what he thought anyway.

Once he was sure Rachel was asleep he began to slowly creep out of bed. He had one destination and unfortunately that was Lima Ohio.

As his body vacated the bed Rachel's small body began to jerk awake.

"Hey where are you going?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep." He replied avoiding the question entirely.

"I had to sleep without you in my arms for three months and I just got you back I'm going to notice if you're not there. Now answer my question."

"I'm going home."

"But Finn I don't understand I thought this was your home now?"

"Rachel don't you get it? I don't belong here I'm not good enough for any of this!"

"Where is this coming from? I mean I know you've had issues with this before but I thought we worked through those." Rachel asked now fully awake.

"While you were sleeping out tree that Brody guy came to apologize to you. He said something about doing it once I left and that I would definitely be leaving because I'm not good enough for this place and you know what? He's right."

"No he's not Brody was wrong in so many ways. You are special and talented and more than good enough. So what if you don't want to go into anything with theater there are other opportunities here Finn. You are so amazing and it kills me that you don't know that."

"I love you Rachel, so much."

"So does this mean you aren't leaving me?" Rachel asked hopefully and got a half smile from Finn before he pulled her back down to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Finn I just want you to know that we will find your dream. Whatever it takes it's going to happen. We just have to do it together."

"You know I guess I ended up coming home after all."

"I thought New York wasn't your home?"

"It's not well not yet anyway. But you are my home."

**A/N: Okay there it is! I wasn't exactly sure how to rewrite this one but I thought having them not go to Callbacks was much better. Also I realize how OOC Brody was and that he isn't actually that big of an ass but for purposes of this oneshot he is. Review please!**


End file.
